Boy's Night Out
by Datrandomkid
Summary: Wally, Superboy, Robin and Kaldur are alone and bored to death. So what do they do? A boy's night out! But soon things go crazy when the girls decide to come. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Justice, 6:00 PM

"Ha! In your face! That's the 4th time, Wally!" Shouted Robin, doing his creepy cackle.

Wally looked at him like he was a creep. "No fair! I got the crappy controller!" He whined, looking defeated.

"Who want to get creamed next?" He challenged, looking around the room. Kaldur was reading some marine biology book, and Connor was playing with Wolf and Sphere. He frowned noticing something." Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They went out to shop," replied Kaldur calmly. Dick looked around the room once more.

"C'mon guys, let's do something." Robin said."Girls always get all the fun, so it's time we do something." Wally's face light up like Christmas. "Let's have a boy's night out!" He shouted. "We'll go out, party, and then play video games all night." He started vibrating like he usually did when excited.

Kaldur asked quietly, "What's a boy's night out?"

Connor told him what it was, and his expression remained the same. "Seems harmless." He said.

Wally quickly raced into everybody's rooms grabbing a pair of civilian clothes. He ran back shoving them into every body's hands. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He ran to the zeta tubes, and before anybody could say a word, he left to go to Happy Harbor.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Harbor, 6:30

Wally walked up front, pointing towards a building with blinding lights. "That, my friend, is a club. But not just any club, the Bahamas Mamas club!"

Dick looked at it in awe, and Superboy bent down to his knees. "It's beautiful," he exclaimed.

"But that's not all, Wally claims. Because we have full access!" He brought out 4 key cards.

"How did you even get these?" Robin started. His eyes grew big."Did you steal them?"

"Maybe," Replied Kid Flash with a smug smile. But before, he could he say anything, Wally sped off towards the club. "Do all your conversations end like that?" The boys turned around to see, all the girls, staring at them. "CURSE YOU WALLY!" Shouted Robin. Before he could even run to him, Zatanna had put a barrier. Zatanna yelled, "Raeppa reirrab!"

"Hello Dick," she said.

"Hey," he replied. _At least she's here, he thought._ M'gann squealed in joy. She was reading his mind! He blocked her out, blushing all the way to the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Bahama Mamas, 7:30

Wally stood in line waiting to be checked. He drummed his finger on his pants, and waited to be called. When it was finally his turn, the security guard looked at him, quizzically."Randy Thornton?" Looking down at the key card, then Wally.

"Yup that's me," he looked at him straight in the eye. Just as he was about to remove the line, a voice called out.

"Wally? We've been looking for you!" Superboy and M'gann pushed through to meet him.

"Wally, huh?" The guard said. He pointed toward the road.

Wally looked at the couple, cursing under his breath."You know I have super-hearing, right?" Superboy pointed out. This made the redhead more mad, stomping back to Robin.

"Why are they here?" pointing toward the girls. Robin shrugged. "They just erased my only chance of getting in the club!"

Dick gave him a sly smile."Not the only way, KF."

* * *

A/N Hey Guys! This is DatRandomKid here. So sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages. My dear old computer is a piece of junk. But to make up for it, I go 3 chapters for tomorrow! Peace out homies :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wally stared at the small vent, he was supposed to fit through. "I'm supposed to go through this?" Robin nodded. "Y'know I could phase through the ceiling? Or even run so fast they can't see me?"

"What's the fun in that, said Artemis. It appeared she climbed on to the roof.

"Artemis, make sure he does it." Said Robin, cackling on his way down the vent.

"Oh screw this," before Wally could make a move, Artemis socked him in the jaw. "OWW!" he screeched. Artemis was ready to throw another. "Fine, OK." He put his hands up in now the rest of the team was up there. M'gann took out He took a deep breath, took a step back, and as he jumped, Artemis put her foot out. This caused him to trip, flailing his arms as he went down the vent. "hahaha!" Screamed Artemis. Robin was rolling on the floor, laughing. Superboy gave Wally a slap on the back, making him go flying. Kaldur silently chuckled, as Zatanna and M'gann giggled hysterically. I hate my friends, thought Wally, opening the closet door and entering the hectic club.

A/N Hey guys. This is DatRandomKid here! So sorry I've been so inactive. My computer has completely broke down. I'm actually typing this on my IPad. So now that I'm back, I won't be uploading daily due to school. But tomorrow, I will have a new chapter! Anyways, thanks and bye!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Bahama Mamas, 7:43

"This is not what I expected," said Kaldur.

The dance floor was huge, with strobe lights shining like Christmas trees. There was a lower area with a jacuzzi, bar and private lounge. "This is what I'm talking about!" Dick and Wally sprint towards the bar, as the team splits up. " I'll take an apple juice, put plenty of sugar. Shaken, not stirred." Says Robin." And one for this fine, young sir," he adds, pointing to Wally.

Artemis and Zatanna head to the dance floor, ready to get their boogie on."How's you and Wally doing?" Zatanna asks. "Me and Wally are not a thing! No way I'm getting near that creep!" She stomps her foot on the ground, not realizing she was wearing high heels. Artemis falls backward, landing into the open arms of a stranger. "Hello there," he says, smiling, revealing his perfect holds out his hand. "Care to dance?" Artemis blushes, placing her hand upon his."Sure." They walk away, leaving Zatanna with her mouth gaping open.

A/N Hey guys! This is DatRandomKid here! I might not upload tomorrow, so sorry! However, next chapter we'll see how the rest of the team is doing! Peace! :)


End file.
